1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video (audio and visual) apparatus that includes an interface such as the IEEE1394 interface, and plays stream data received via an interface from an externally connected reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional recording/reproduction apparatuses for recording broadcast programs using digital data, such as HDDs (hard disk drives), have an included bookmark function for recording reproduction points for use as bookmarks during reproduction. By employing this bookmark function, a user can record a desired reproduction point on a hard disk, and can later search for and begin playing at that location.
According to another proposed application, the bookmark function would be extended so that bookmarks could be provided during the reproduction of content distributed across the Internet, or a list of bookmarks could be transferred to another reproduction apparatus (JP-A-2003-132091).